Not The Only Twin Anymore, chapter 1, revision
by GamerGirl456
Summary: Old account lost, remake of Not The Only Twins Anymore.


This is GhostHuntWriter, I lost my account, but decided to rewrite and cotiue this story. Please note that I DO NOT own Ghost Hunt in any way, but I do own the twins that I will be using in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Mai's P.O.V Thursday, April

It was after school, in the audiovisual room, and me and my friends were telling ghost stories. Today was different than the usual times we did it, because I let Light and Dark listen in today. I usually don't let them, because they like complaining about the stories. They think they are too bland, so I let them come up with a story that I'm getting ready to say.

But first, let me say a little bit about myself and my spirit guides. They have been with me for every day of my life, helping me with my problems. But, they are slightly different than normal guides. They can form as living humans, but when they do, only for a limited time. It drains my energy, to the point of sleeping if they stay out too long. In my dreams, they are my dreams. I don't usually have dreams, unless they are visions from Light or Dark themselves. They are every bit of trouble, so you could say my life has some craziness in it. My dad died before I was born, they say it was a car crash on his way home from work, but Light says that's not true. She says it was a demon who killed him in the car. My mom was killed of a illness when I was in middle school, but Dark says that she was killed by the same demon, but more slowly than my father's death. I've lived alone in the apartment that was payed off by my parents, but I need a job that will keep me, but I can keep my secrets from them. Both about Light and Dark, and that I'm half goddess.

Being Half goddess is not as fun as you think. I'm shunned by both humans and the gods and the only friend that I have is Athena. She is also the person who gives me problems to solve around the area where I was at currently located. I keep my powers from being shown by teardrop earrings, which also keep my allergic reaction to salt water calm. At least until I touch it, as it burns my severely if I do.

Now, back to what I was doing, saying a ghost story, in my usual scary voice that I used. "A woman went into the bathroom, but before she could go into a stall, a voice was heard ' _Do you want to be covered in a red blanket?'_ She said ' _No!_ ' before running out and bumping into a police officer." At this point, my friends were holding onto each other, scared of what would happen next.

"The woman told the officer of what she heard, but he thought of it as a prank, and told her to go back in and answer differently. She did as he said, and with him waiting outside, went back in and shut the door. The voice asked again ' _Do you want to be covered in a red blanket?_ ', and this time, without realizing it, she nervously replied ' _yes._ '. A scream could be heard, and when the officer opened the door, the woman was found dead, covered in blood as if she had a red blanket draped over her."

I then turned off my light, only leaving one light left, Kikio's, which is supposed to mean that there was a extra person in the room. And that person was supposed to be a ghost. Another friend, Mazinki said "Jeez Mai, you scare me when you use that voice." I chuckled as Light talk to me in my head 'I told you so Mai, that story was much better than the ones they come up with.' I then sighed and looked at Kikio, waiting to hear her story.

She started talking "This is about the old school house." The other person who was with us, Nini, suddenly cut in. "You mean where that old collapsing building?" Kikio replied "Yes, but it isn't collapsing, it was being torn down but they had to quit." Dark then started talking 'I hope they don't mean your mom Mai, she wouldn't hurt anyone.' I slightly nodded to the twins in agreement as Kikio kept talking "There was a fire in the library, which killed two people, a teacher committed suicide, and a girl even killed her boyfriend while the school was being used. They started taking it down the first time, to rebuild the school, when the roof collapsed down on the workers, and one even died. So they stopped with only one third the demolition complete. Then, last year they started again to make a new gymnasium, when a truck filled with rubble from the building crashed into a field when class was in session, killing some students. And, I heard this from a senpai. She was walking home and caught a glimpse of a silhouette in the second story." I wasn't really scared, but the others were as she shut off the light.

This is when we start counting, if we heard someone count after us, it was supposedly a ghost. I started with the counting "...One…" After that, Kikio followed "...Two…" Then Niki "...Three…" and Finally Mazinki "...Four…". But a voice was heard "Five."

The moment all of us heard someone other than ourselves count, Light and Dark shrieked, making me scream in slight fear, but still mostly confusion. I felt Nini grab a hold of me before the chair I was on fell backwards, making me fall on the floor. 'Hahaha, you were scared!' Dark says as the light turns on and I see a raven haired boy at the doorway. Then I heard Light say 'He's kinda cute, don't you think?'. I instantly shake that thought out of my head as the others look at him.

"Please tell me you were the one who said that just now." Kikio asked. He then replied with a , at least easily noticed by me, fake smile "Well, I thought no one was here, and I heard you talking. So I thought I would join in." I could easily see that his emotions were fake through his talking, but it seems that no one else noticed. They quickly surrounded him and was asking him questions, with Light and Dark trying to get me to do the same. I quietly murmured"Be quiet you two, there's no way I'm asking him anything." But by then, everyone asked him everything that they wanted to know. He replied easily, but I knew he wanted nothing of it. I then took it upon myself to interrupt the talking and give him a glare of annoyance as I spoke "So, Shibuya, why are you here?"

Light spoke to me 'Mai, why would you be cold like that! That was low, even for you..' I quickly ignored her when I heard him reply "I just came to edit some video.". I watched the others start asking to help as I packed my things to leave for the night. I then left, not saying a word so that no one would notice. But.. to my luck the boy noticed and watched me leave. Kikio spoke up "Mai's always been like that, a loner and not caring about much. I guess you could say we were her only friends.". The only reason I knew was because I was listening in on the conversation. I then started heading home, or at least that was what people thought.

I went over to the old school building and noticed the microphones. This quickly annoyed me and I quietly went to the back, where there weren't any, much to her surprise. She looked around, to make sure no one was looking before letting Dark and Light out of her body. They slowly formed as spirits, then as humans. Then, a spirit I remember well appears in front of all of us, my mother. The moniters that the boy left behind quickly notice the change on power around the area and I looked at her nervously. She then spoke in a very calm but worried matter "My dear daughter, you know of the doll maker that haunts this place. You must get rid of him with the help of the people who have come here."

I didn't understand why she wanted me to work with others, they cause nothing but trouble. Ok.. I'm going a little too far there, but I never really liked being around others, other than the ghost story club members. But that boy.. something seemed odd. It was almost as if him and the microphones were connected. "Wait, you don't mean to tell me that they're here on a investigation?" My mother quietly nodded as I teared up. This would mean, that my mom was leaving for good by the time they were done here, but I heard her say one more thing before she disappears "A book, called VINTA FL, in the school library, dystroy it, and the doll maker will weaken. Also.. please forgive me if I go on a rampage."

At that very same moment, Light and Dark decided to go back into my mind, and the overthinking makes me pass out… but as I was falling, I heard a eeiry voice " _It's all your fault._ "


End file.
